My Shuffle Challenge!
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: 4 songs about the one and only couple, PUCKABRINA! And 1 about the best dynamic duo since Batman and Robin, Daphne and Red!


**I'm trying out the Shuffle Challenge! These are just random songs my friend told me to use!Enjoy!**

**Naturally By Selena Gomez**

SPOV

I stared at him, how could he know what to do with his kingdom? He is… amazing… One moment he's a totally prankster, the next he's some serious guy that everybody looks to for direction, making deals with clients, instead of dumping goop on my face. He did it as if it was naturally his personality. Of course one of the many things I love about him is the way he makes me laugh.

PPOV

I was busy with work, since I was planning on going back to Ferryport Landing. I looked over at Sabrina, and caught her staring at me. I smirked, "Like what you see?"

"As if!" I grinned and returned to my work.

SPOV 

I thought about all of the fights we had. 'When we collide sparks fly, when you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away!' Daphne's Ipod was at maximum sound, I could hear it from across the hotel room. It reminds me of Puck and me, I was going to miss him so much…

**About You Now By Miranda Cosgrove **

SPOV

I punched him. How could I be so stupid! He probably hates me now… But anyway I know how I feel about him, it was dumb I was wrong but I know how I feel about you now. Don't let our first kiss be our last… Or course then I didn't know there'd be many more after that.

**One and the Same By Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez**

DPOV

Red and I, we were so alike, we're both are shy, (Sabrina: No you aren't) we're both young ( Uncle Jake: Daph, She's over 4,000 years old) and a bit crazy. (Puck: a bit?) We change our attitude ALL the time, Monday we're cool, (Puck: Really?) Friday we're freaks, ( Puck: No that's a full time job) Bottom line, we're one and the same!

**You're The Reason By Victoria Justice**

PPOV

She's the reason I'm not afraid to fall when I'm flying, why I can face a 2 ton dragon and not break a sweat. I tell her I love her every day. She's mad at the sun when it's raining. I love making her smile, and not the 'fake-you're-a-dork-but-I'm-trying-to-be-nice' smile, a real smile, one that could make the sunshine during a hurricane. That's why I can't stand watching her sad… yet she's sad a lot…

**Fireflies By Owl City**

sPOV

I didn't believe her eyes when 10,000,000 fireflies lit up the air as they were trying to escape.

They filled the open air, Daphne took one in her hand, "Look! They're fireflies! Ow!" I looked over to her, the hand was bleeding. We tried running from them, but there were just so many.

I like to make myself believe that I was dreaming, that we weren't getting eaten alive by little bugs. IT was almost like they were making us to the Foxtrot with each pinch they stuck on our skin.

PPOV

One I saw her, the way she talked, the way she thought, I knew I have fallen in love… So when I saw them trying to escape, I had to stop them! If they got out, there'd be no way for me to get her back… so yeah, I sent my pixies at her, no permeate damage, just enough to scare them.

SPOV

After Mr. Canis saved us he nailed out windows shut, I just wanted it open a crack… I prayed someone would take me away from here, even Ms. Smirt.

I couldn't sleep that night, to scared.

*FASTFORWARD*

"Soo, I guess this is goodbye…" the blonde fairy said to me. My eyes went misty.

I'm weird, I usually love saying goodbye to people who annoy me on a day to day basis, but this time, I just hated it.

"Bye…" I turned around so he couldn't see the hot wet tears rolling down my face.

That night I had a strange dream, about Moth… She had finally gotten Puck to marry her, and she was queen of Farie, and then… Moth killed Puck…

I awoke with sweat dripping down my face. I quickly, but quietly got up and opened the draw in my night stand. I picked up a small cell phone and held down the number 1, yes Puck was number 1 on my speed dial, DON'T JUDGE.

"*Yawn* Hello? Wassahappenin?" My- I mean- the- fairy-boy answered.

"Puck, I had a really strange dream…" I told him the story, somehow talking to him made me feel more relaxed.

I finished the story, he told me to go back to sleep and call me later in the morning. I put the phone it its previous spot and climbed back into bed. Nope, no bad dreams, just dreams of Puck and I as Girlf- I mean, uh, I had a dream about bananas and, uh monkeys! Yeah, hahahaha! Right….

**Hoped you like my Shuffle Challenge! R&R!**

**MMM**


End file.
